John Erich Gustav Ohlsson (1909-2004)
John Erich Gustav Ohlsson (1909-2004) aka Erich Ohlsson, Miner and Carpenter (b. March 28, 1909, Abisko, Sweden - d. February 10, 2004, Iron County Medical Care Facility, Crystal Falls, Iron County, Michigan, USA) Social Security Number 367165574. Ancestry Erich was the fifth, great-grandson of Anders Örbom I (1675-1740) Cavalry Captain (Ryttmästare) in the Swedish Army. Parents *Bernt Anton Ohlsson (1878-1952) *Julia Kristina Carlsson (1879-1969) Siblings His siblings include: Olga Ingeborg Carola Ohlsson (1905-2001); Olov Karl Holger Ohlsson (1906-1998); Karin Hild Kristina Ohlsson (1907-2000); and Nils Anton Birger Ohlsson Fergell (1911-2007). Death He died on February 10, 2004 under the name "Erich Ohlsson". Obituary His obituary is as follows: "John Erich Ohlsson, age 94, of Bates Township, died Tuesday (February 10) at the Iron County Medical Care Facility. He was born March 28, 1909 in Abisko, Sweden, the son of the late Bernt and Julia (Karlsson) Ohlsson. He grew up and attended school in northern Sweden and technical school in Stockholm. He worked for the railroad and telephone companies in Sweden prior to coming to the United States at the age of 19 in March of 1929 He settled in the local area and first worked at the Berkshire Mine and then in the area CCC Camps. He worked at the Hiawatha Mine for 5 years and then became self employed as a carpenter during which time he helped build the first grandstand at the Iron County Fairgrounds, water towers, and several local homes. In 1953 he became employed as a carpenter at the Homer-Wauseca Mine until the mine closed. He then worked as a carpenter for various local contractors until his retirement. On November 23, 1934 he married the former Elin Soderquist and the couple made their home in Bates Township where they raised four children and two foster children. They enjoyed traveling throughout the country and made return trips to Sweden. She preceded him in death on July 7, 2001. Erich was an active member of the First Lutheran Church in Iron River where he had served on the church council and sang in the choir. He had served as a Justice of the Peace for Bates Township and on the Bates Township Board of Review. He was also a member of the Crystal Falls-Iron River Masonic Lodge and the Scandinavian Lodge. He was active with the Iron County Museum and Historical Society and often sang songs in Swedish for the St. Lucia and Mid-Summer programs. He and his wife also taught community Swedish classes for several years. Erich enjoyed playing the piano and accordion, singing, skiing, yard work, cutting wood, reading, telling stories, and visiting with family and friends.In addition to his wife, Erich was preceded in death by a grandson Jakob Ohlsson, a brother and two sisters in Sweden. He is survived by: 1 Daughter - Karen Blank; 3 Sons - Dr. John Allan (Lois) Ohlsson, Dr. Karl (Karen) Ohlsson, and Wayne (Janice) Ohlsson; 7 Grandchildren - Don (Merrily), Kurt (Kim), Kerstin, Kristofer, Sonya, and Jeff and Sheri Blank; 10 Great grandchildren; 1 Brother - Birger Fergell of Sweden; A sister-in-law - Mildred Soderquist; Two nieces, two nephews, and several cousins also survive. There will be no visitation. A memorial service will be held at a later date at the First Lutheran Church in Iron River. The Rev. Dr. Arthur Puotinen, Pastor, will officiate. Burial will be in the Bates Cemetery." Relationships John Erich Gustav Ohlsson (1909-2004) was the sixth cousin, once removed of Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ) and 5th great-grandson to Anders Örbom (1675-1740)). Category:Non-SMW people articles